Changes
by callian4ever
Summary: Things start to change between Cal and Gillian! Callian! K...... for now :
1. things change

_**hey guys! So I didn't think that I would ever write a fanfic, but I had a great idea, so I'm going to try to write it. If I get at least five reviews, then I'll continue. (:**_

------------

**_CHANGES_**

Cal and Gillian were working on a case. It's a really hard case about a cheating husband, and Gillian is kind of sad.

"What's wrong luv" Cal asks.

"I'm kind of sad," the honey blond answers. "That guy was cheating on his wife, and it made me think of Alec."

"Alec? Why would you waste your time thinking about him, luv?"

"Because he was cheating on me with his sponser, Kristina."

"Oh."

"And that makes me sad!"

"Its okay, luv" Cal says and gives her a big hug. SHe wraps her arms around him, and he breaths in the sent of her hair. Its something with roses and that smell that is uniqely Gillian. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, darling."

She pulls away, unshed tears brimming in her cerulean orbs. "Oh, Cal. Your such a good friend."

"And so are you, Gill." He reaches up and wipes the tears from her eyes, and she makes a sad smile.

"Your so much nicer than Alec was."

"Sumtimes, luv." She hugs him again, and he rubs his hand on her back. "I now of something that might make you feel better."

She looks at him and smiles. "An orange slushy?"

He laughs, his hazel eyes shinning. "Not quite. Fancy a drink in my office, Gilly?"

She laughs hapilly and takes his hand. "Sounds good."

They walk off.................

----------

_**So what did you think? What will they do? Are they going to do more than just have a drink? Its short, but I'll write more if there are more than 5 reviews, so press the button!!!! (: (: (: (:**_


	2. crossing the Line

_**Thanks for the reviews! The story is about to get really good... I even had to change the rating (: Oh and Mrsnark I don't know if you were trying to be nice or not but you sounded kind of mean so be nicer please. At least I was brave enough to post a story! And anyway I read your story and it didn't even sound like English lol. But anyway I don't want to start drama so lets be friends okay (:**_

_**CHANGES**_

"I'm so glad that we're done with that case about the cheating husband."

Cal smiles and refills both of their glasses with scotch. It's an aged scotch that was really expensive so it's really good, and since it's so good, they've both had a lot of it to drink. "Me too, luv."

"You know what else I'm glad about?"

"The chocolate pudding that I gave you on the way back here?"

She giggles, and he loves how it sounds because he loves how she sounds when she's happy. "That was nice too, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Cal takes a big drink of his scotch and smiles back at her. "So what are you glad about?"

"I like feeling fuzzy."

Cal laughs. "Wut?"

"I like feeling fuzzy! You know, like a kitten or a caterpiller? I feel fuzzy when I'm drunk."

"But your not drunk, luv!"

"I think that I am!"

"I don't think that you are!"

"I really do think that I am because we've finished this entire bottle and also the spare Jack that I keep in my desk."

Cal furrows his eyebrows. "I don't remember the Jack."

"Exactly. See? You're drunk too and I feel fuzzy."

Cal finishes what's left of his scotch and smirks at her. "You don't LOOK fuzzy."

"She throws back her head and finishes what's left of her scotch. "What do I look like, then?"

"You look very beautiful." Even though he's drunk because he drank a lot of scotch, she reads honesty and truth on his face, and she sighs. "You do, Gill. You look gorgeous."

"Cal..."

"Your quite a beauty."

"That's so sweet." A lone tear escapes from her beautiful cerulean eyes, and Cal gets up and sits next to her on the couch.

"Don't be sad, luv."

"I'm not sad! I'm happy. I didn't think you thought that I'm beautiful."

He hugs her and breaths in her alluring sent. "You are, darling. And I love you."

She pulls back and gasps. "What did you--"

"I love you." He puts his hand on her face, and a tear escapes from the other cobalt eye. "You mean the world to me, luv. This isn't the alcohal talking. Maybe its made me braver, but I mean it. I love you and I adore you, Gill."

She starts crying all the way now, and he hugs her again. "I wish that I weren't drunk so that I'll remember that in the morning."

Cal laughs. "How do you know that you're going to forget?"

She cries harder. "I think that I will."

"Nonsense, luv. And anyway, I can do something that you won't forget if it will help you remember that I love you."

"Will it make me feel better?"

He puts his hand on her knee, and her pupils dilate. "I think so."

She looks up at him, and her eyes are almost completely black because her pupils are so dark. So are Cal's. She can tell that he's turned on, and so is she. "Well, show me then."

"Okay, luv."

He puts his hand under her skirt and starts doing stuff. Within seconds, a wave of pleasure washes over her like a hurricane of every amazing feeling in the world. "Cal your so much better than Alec was!"

"Is that true, luv?"

She laughs and says "well, if I were lying, then you would be able to tell, rite?"

"Of course!" They both laugh because they're both drunk. He kisses her and she kisses him back. Their tongues battle for dominence and they're both really good kissers because they can read each other.

Five minutes later, she pulls away from him and smiles. "Cal, I'm so glad that we're getting rid of The Line."

"So am I, luv."

"I've always wanted to be yours, but I always hid behind the Line because I was scared. I never thought that I was dangerous enough for you!"

"Why would I want dangerous?"

"You like dangerous woman!"

"Not anymore, darling. I just like you." He's still kind of drunk, so the words sound a little slurred, but his hazel eyes shine with truth and love and the blackness of his dilated pupils, so she believes him.

She kisses him and starts to unbotton his shirt, and he begins to unzip her dress. "I like you, too. Now let's get rid of the Line."

"Sounds like a plan........................."

_**Did you like it???? What will happen next?? Reveiw! Reveiw! Review! (: (:**_


End file.
